<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Come and They Go. (But To Where, I Don't Know.) by JadeSpeedster17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824284">They Come and They Go. (But To Where, I Don't Know.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17'>JadeSpeedster17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, In which he has a choice, Tommy fucking dies, and also took some inspiration from Kings Cross in Harry Potter, and this is where he meets Death in the afterlife, angst please, so in my lore the Wither is Death, to come or to go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy was expecting a few things upon dying, but not waking up in a white void in front of a train. Not waking up to a man who looks older than Phil staring at him. Or being given a choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They Come and They Go. (But To Where, I Don't Know.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pain ended as quickly as it had begun, though some say that death can be swift to the point you might forget how you went out. Tommy was only lucky to get half of that, he remembered very well how he died. </p><p>Alone, begging for Dream to stop, and the sickening feeling of pain. </p><p>He took a breath and opened his eyes once more. He found he wasn't in clothing that he normally wore. His shirt was white, and his pants were a dark black color. The place was white, softly so, not like the harsh light of the lava in the prison. He looked down at himself, he no longer was overly skinny, no longer had dirt on him, there was no blood, no bruises, no pain.<br/>Funny, when Tommy tried to think about it, he couldn't remember the pain beyond the first few punches. </p><p>After looking around he saw the train next, its door opened, inside was also more color than out here. Tommy swallowed hard at that, "Where the fuck am I?" he asked softly.<br/>"You are in the Between, some might even call it the Come and Go Realm." Tommy jumped a little and turned sharply at that. Turning to the voice, skittish, but something kept him rooted in place despite what he saw.</p><p>The man had blackened bones hugging his chest and ribs, they moved up to grip his head and moved down to make a spiked tail. He was incredibly pale, with one pure white eye on his right face. The other half, the left, was falling apart, skin hung off of his cheek, exposing white teeth, and the eye glowed an ominous purple in the sunken depths of blackness. He was dress smartly though, in a suit and tie. </p><p>Tommy stared the man looked to be old though, at least from Tommy's perception. Gosh, if he ever saw Phil again he'd never say another thing about his age. This man, though he walked with ease, radiated energy much like Phil did, only much stronger. He watched as the man walked over to him and looked at the train, his human face look at him. </p><p>"And here you stand, Thomas Innit Watson-Soot, you've had a hard life." He breathed out, the scent of the nether hit him, heat, smoke, and magma hit Tommy as he swallowed again.<br/>Tommy looked back at the train, "Who are you?" he asks softly</p><p>"I go by many names in this world, in other realms too. But, you are dead Tommy, what does that tell you?" The man asks back, a hint of faint amusement in his tone. </p><p>Tommy didn't look at him, gazing at the train for a long moment. He wasn't an idiot, despite what people thought, "Death... you're Death."</p><p>There was the sound of creaking as the man, Death, nodded to him. "I go by other names, in your world, I am known as Wither. But names mean nothing, I am what you make me be. My form is different to everyone, you players though always see me like this." he chuckles a bit, sounding like raspy shrieks. </p><p>There was a pause before Tommy looked around then at the train. "Where will that take me?" he asks Wither softly, despite being older than time next to him, the fucking grim reaper, Tommy felt calm inside.<br/>"That, I don't know, just that it'll take you beyond. Right here, you toe the line between alive and dead." Wither says honestly. "People come and they go, some stay here, some move on, others just wander."</p><p>Tommy hums at this, "is it my time?" he asks in an almost broken voice.</p><p>Wither looks at him calmly, "that is up for you to decide, Tommy. I can not force you to move on, it's a choice all must make. But know, once you do, you can not get off." he tells him honestly. </p><p>"but the book, Dream..." Tommy started, but Wither held up his hand at that.</p><p>"There is a reason Wilbur's resurrection failed, for one none of them are necromancers." Wither told him before shaking his head, "Dream believes the book is very real, but sadly it isn't, just another sham." he looks away from Tommy at that as the other let out a choked sob.</p><p>"So it was a lie, one even he believes," Tommy said with small sobs.<br/>Wither gazes at him, for a moment his eyes looked sad. "Man's biggest flaw is their belief in immortality. The only way to come back is to become undead, but you know how they treat those creatures," he tells him gravely.</p><p>Tommy sobs as he hugs his arms and sits down on the bench behind them. "Should have known, yet I still let it stop me from being rid of that green bastard," he whispers out. <br/>With a soft sigh, Wither sits beside him, "Don't berate yourself too badly, many mortals fall for the trap. It's what makes you mortals interesting to me. You live knowing the joys of living and the pains of it." he props up his leg over the other, leaning back against the bench.</p><p>"immortals forget this, becoming numb to the fact life is something more than just making the same mistakes." Wither muses to him. "To see the world, history, as a button on repeat is a sad existence indeed. And yet they refuse to see that the cycle sometimes is broken, a folly of their own minds. And then they wonder why people hate them so." he chuckles a bit shaking his head. </p><p>Tommy looks at him, "So some people out there are immortal." he asks curiously at that, eyes widen in shock and awe.<br/>Wither shrugs, "They believe themselves to be 'Gods' in the world, really they are still as mortal as the next person, just they can't die. Men and women who sought a way to beat the system, doomed until the Void devours everything to just wander." </p><p>"So is Dream one of these people?" Tommy scoffs as he already knows the answer, "Bastard, just an immortal with a god complex."</p><p>Wither laughs at that, "Certainly have a mouth on you, but you are interesting Tommy. The Universe crafted you, a soul put into the world to experience, and I'm sure you have. You've met several immortals, and each one has hurt you differently. Yet, you stand here not asking to go back, but just curious of the world." he gives Tommy a smile at that, who gives a half-hearted glare. </p><p>They sat there, Tommy didn't need to be told who the other immortals were in his life. He takes a breath, "Is Wilbur beyond?" he asks Wither as he gazes at his feet.</p><p>Wither hums, "I met him, and yes, he moved beyond after you had defeated Dream. His purpose was done, he told me as such. He didn't want to come back." he hears Tommy laugh weakly at that.</p><p>There was a breath, then Tommy stood, "I think I want to go on." he said firmly. "I don't want to go back, I'm done with that pain. To go back, though it means Tubbo and Sam will see me again, it also means Dream can hurt me again." he winces, "Am I being selfish?"</p><p>Wither tilts his head at the boy's gaze, "Aren't all mortals? What's wrong with being selfish once and a while? Would you say you've earned the right to do something for yourself?" he asks back.</p><p>Tommy stares back at him then lets out a laugh, turning away and walking to the train. He takes a breath and carefully steps onto the inside. He turns back as the door slowly closes.<br/>Wither waves to him, "Safe travels." he says as Tommy waves back watching as the train jolts, then started to move.</p><p>Turning away from the door, he looks around the rather nice-looking cart with a bar, tables, and it was all very fancy looking. He sees no one at first until there was a bitter laugh, "I was expecting to see you in years." </p><p>That voice...</p><p>Tommy turned behind him to see a familiar yellow sweater, he felt the tears come back as Wilbur smiles sadly at him. "You shouldn't be here Toms," he whispers, but none the less opens his arms.</p><p>With a quick rush of movement, Tommy hugs Wilbur, clinging tightly to him. His arms wrapped around the familiar sweater, the scent of home, of safety. Wilbur hugs him back, tight and secure. <br/>"Shhh, no need to apologize," Wilbur said in a soft tone when Tommy tries to say he was sorry. "There isn't any need for that, not where we are going," he tells him as Tommy gazes up at him.</p><p>Brushing away tears as Tommy pulls away, and laughs a little, "And where the fuck is that?" he asks him.<br/>Wilbur shrugs, "The Train doesn't really stop at a set location, sure there are pit stops, but we go where we please. There are many afterlives I've found out existed, but people like us don't really have to choose one." he grins at Tommy. "Besides, I've not even seen them all, and I want to first show you the ones I've seen."</p><p>Tommy gives a lopsided smile, somehow the need to prove himself wasn't there anymore. Neither was the pain of trauma, somehow it all didn't matter anymore. "Gonna try and start another drug cartel?" he teases him.</p><p>"Please, I've met gods who know how to really party, what's the point?" Wilbur scoffs with a light laugh. "Come on," he took Tommy's hand. "You get your own cabin, and you won't believe the view." he grins at him.</p><p>Tommy found himself laughing at that, as he walks with him. </p><p>To where? Well not even Death knows that, so not even the 'gods' do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This could be made into a Wither Tommy AU at one point.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>